


Summer showers

by fiddlesticks



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, kurt is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Prompt: A campfire, lightning bugs, a noteJust Kurt fluff, because I’ve missed this little fluffy blueberryKurt x gender neutral reader





	Summer showers

You stared into the mirror, checking over every detail of your outfit. The note, along with a single flower, that had been personally delivered by one of Kurt’s little bamfs, in the middle of a class full of giggling teenagers, still sat on your dresser, it simply read, ‘meet me in the lobby at 8 o’clock, all my heart your fuzz ball.’ The scrap of paper may have been simple, but the beautiful words imprinted on it were held close to your heart. 

 

Eventually satisfied with your outfit, you slipped on your shoes and headed out of your bedroom door, and down the long corridor to entrance hall, where Kurt was already waiting patiently, looking dashing as ever with his freshly pressed shirt, his jacket folded over his strong arm. 

 

As soon as he spotted you, his already handsome face lit up, fangs just say poking out from between his full lips. “mein Schatz’ he murmured into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you, his scent filling your nose, as you buried your face in his chest. “will I need a coat?’ you asked as you pulled away slightly, unsure of where you would be going, ‘you can have mine, if you get cold darling’ he reassured, taking your hand and leading you out of the grand double doors, ‘but I don’t want you to be cold’ you protested, ‘well then, we’ll just have to snuggle together to keep warm’ a flirtatious smile playing at his lips, as you strolled into the gardens, the fireflies dancing amongst the flowers, as the stars twinkled above, in the inky velvet sky; fingers still intertwined as Kurt lead you to a small hill, where at the very top, sat a bottle of wine, two glasses and a blanket for the pair of you to sit on. You couldn’t help the broad smile from spreading across your cheeks, as you made your way to the very top, where the pair of you flopped down onto the blanket, bumping shoulders. 

 

“This is beautiful Kurt’ you complimented, giving his cheek a sweet kiss, making those little fangs peep out once more, as you cuddled into him, ‘are you cold?’ he asked, already draping his jacket over your shoulders, ‘no, I’m just stealing some of your warm’ you murmured. 

 

The pair of you chatted for hours, about everything and nothing, perfectly content in each other’s company, watching the fireflies waltz together, until a drop of water dripped onto your nose, followed by another and another. “Hang on, storm warned me it might rain’ Kurt rambled as he reached behind him, grabbing a large umbrella, as the heavens opened, rain pouring from the midnight sky. Kurt pulled you back into his side, fingers knotted together, as he held the umbrella with his tail. You would have to thank Ororo in the morning. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
You stared into the mirror, checking over every detail of your outfit. The note, along with a single flower, that had been personally delivered by one of Kurt’s little bamfs, in the middle of a class full of giggling teenagers, still sat on your dresser, it simply read, ‘meet me in the lobby at 8 o’clock, all my heart your fuzz ball.’ The scrap of paper may have been simple, but the beautiful words imprinted on it were held close to your heart. 

 

Eventually satisfied with your outfit, you slipped on your shoes and headed out of your bedroom door, and down the long corridor to entrance hall, where Kurt was already waiting patiently, looking dashing as ever with his freshly pressed shirt, his jacket folded over his strong arm. 

 

As soon as he spotted you, his already handsome face lit up, fangs just say poking out from between his full lips. “mein Schatz’ he murmured into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you, his scent filling your nose, as you buried your face in his chest. “will I need a coat?’ you asked as you pulled away slightly, unsure of where you would be going, ‘you can have mine, if you get cold darling’ he reassured, taking your hand and leading you out of the grand double doors, ‘but I don’t want you to be cold’ you protested, ‘well then, we’ll just have to snuggle together to keep warm’ a flirtatious smile playing at his lips, as you strolled into the gardens, the fireflies dancing amongst the flowers, as the stars twinkled above, in the inky velvet sky; fingers still intertwined as Kurt lead you to a small hill, where at the very top, sat a bottle of wine, two glasses and a blanket for the pair of you to sit on. You couldn’t help the broad smile from spreading across your cheeks, as you made your way to the very top, where the pair of you flopped down onto the blanket, bumping shoulders. 

 

“This is beautiful Kurt’ you complimented, giving his cheek a sweet kiss, making those little fangs peep out once more, as you cuddled into him, ‘are you cold?’ he asked, already draping his jacket over your shoulders, ‘no, I’m just stealing some of your warm’ you murmured. 

 

The pair of you chatted for hours, about everything and nothing, perfectly content in each other’s company, watching the fireflies waltz together, until a drop of water dripped onto your nose, followed by another and another. “Hang on, storm warned me it might rain’ Kurt rambled as he reached behind him, grabbing a large umbrella, as the heavens opened, rain pouring from the midnight sky. Kurt pulled you back into his side, fingers knotted together, as he held the umbrella with his tail. You would have to thank Ororo in the morning. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
You stared into the mirror, checking over every detail of your outfit. The note, along with a single flower, that had been personally delivered by one of Kurt’s little bamfs, in the middle of a class full of giggling teenagers, still sat on your dresser, it simply read, ‘meet me in the lobby at 8 o’clock, all my heart your fuzz ball.’ The scrap of paper may have been simple, but the beautiful words imprinted on it were held close to your heart. 

 

Eventually satisfied with your outfit, you slipped on your shoes and headed out of your bedroom door, and down the long corridor to entrance hall, where Kurt was already waiting patiently, looking dashing as ever with his freshly pressed shirt, his jacket folded over his strong arm. 

 

As soon as he spotted you, his already handsome face lit up, fangs just say poking out from between his full lips. “mein Schatz’ he murmured into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you, his scent filling your nose, as you buried your face in his chest. “will I need a coat?’ you asked as you pulled away slightly, unsure of where you would be going, ‘you can have mine, if you get cold darling’ he reassured, taking your hand and leading you out of the grand double doors, ‘but I don’t want you to be cold’ you protested, ‘well then, we’ll just have to snuggle together to keep warm’ a flirtatious smile playing at his lips, as you strolled into the gardens, the fireflies dancing amongst the flowers, as the stars twinkled above, in the inky velvet sky; fingers still intertwined as Kurt lead you to a small hill, where at the very top, sat a bottle of wine, two glasses and a blanket for the pair of you to sit on. You couldn’t help the broad smile from spreading across your cheeks, as you made your way to the very top, where the pair of you flopped down onto the blanket, bumping shoulders. 

 

“This is beautiful Kurt’ you complimented, giving his cheek a sweet kiss, making those little fangs peep out once more, as you cuddled into him, ‘are you cold?’ he asked, already draping his jacket over your shoulders, ‘no, I’m just stealing some of your warm’ you murmured. 

 

The pair of you chatted for hours, about everything and nothing, perfectly content in each other’s company, watching the fireflies waltz together, until a drop of water dripped onto your nose, followed by another and another. “Hang on, storm warned me it might rain’ Kurt rambled as he reached behind him, grabbing a large umbrella, as the heavens opened, rain pouring from the midnight sky. Kurt pulled you back into his side, fingers knotted together, as he held the umbrella with his tail. You would have to thank Ororo in the morning. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
